Once Upon A Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: It has been many years and Far, Far Away is in peace until the Empress of Cold Hearts shows up and only two old friends of Shrek's can help even though they hadn't been there in a long time but through friendship they'll stop the Empress of Cold Hearts...
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon A Friendship**

_**A/N This was something I came up with a while ago but hadn't posted but after talking to a good friend made me want to post this.**_

**_I hope you guys enjoy._**

_

* * *

_

_Prologue_

_It was a calm night in the kingdom of Far, Far Away as two young adult humans were looking at the stars in the night sky along with Artie and Shrek but they knew that soon both humans would have to return to their own world and that was something they didn't want to think about._

_They had recently defeated Rumpelstilkin and knew that once they got back to their world, they would have to return to college and all the stuff that made normal life boring but Artie could tell they yearned to never leave this world._

_"Maybe you can return on the weekends._

_That way we could still have some fun." Artie told them._

_Leah nodded as she saw Carley squinting at the night sky as she couldn't actually see the stars hut were imagining they were there as they saw Shrek leave as Artie smiled knowing what his friend was up to...._

_He knew that in their world, things were different and not the same as in this one._

_He knew that they would come back when they wanted to._

_Leah then realised it was getting cold as they went inside but she and Carley decided to go to bed as Artie smiled seeing that knowing that tomorrow they would be returning to their world._

_

* * *

_

_That night Leah found that Carley was still awake as they shared a bed in their room._

_She knew that tomorrow they would be returning to their world and it had the blue eyed girl nervous as she loved being in this world but not so much in their own as she understood knowing they faced much strife because they were different but in this world, they were powerful warriors who could help their friends take on anything that presented a threat._

_"Don't worry Carley._

_We'll come back here, I know it." she reassured her._

_"Yes but what if we can't get back here?" she said as Leah agreed._

_But they needed to keep the faith that they would return when they wanted._

_She then felt sleepy as they fell asleep but hoped things would be okay._

_

* * *

_

Later the next day they were hanging out at Shrek's swamp and having fu playing mud football and being themselves which sometimes in their own world they couldn't be but they knew that at sunset they would be returning to their world but forgot about it for now as they wanted to have fun but Leah hoped things would be okay as this was the one place they loved being in besides Aria as they realised that soon it was sunset as Carley was nervous as Fiona understood handing them a pouch.

Leah was curious as she opened it and found two lockets both silver.

"We wanted you to remember us once you got back to your world as we know your world is different.

They can also allow you to return anytime you want." she said as Leah hugged them.

"Thanks for everything." she said as Carley nodded.

She remembered the promise she'd made eariler to return but Fiona along with Merlin and the others had a feeling they would return..........


	2. Helping Them in A Heartbeat

**Once Upon A Friendship**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review**

* * *

It had been a few years since that day in Duloc as a young twenty two year old woman was sitting in a plane bound for Calvert County in Baltimore as she put her earbuds in as she listened to music on her I-Pod as she was excited about seeing Leah.

She had hoped that she could get back to Duloc as she wore a silver locket with the emblem of a dragon on it as inside was a photo of her and Leah.

She hoped she hadn't changed much since she'd left as she was moving in with the Robert family.

She had a feeling that her friends in Duloc needed her and Leah to help them somehow as her eyes closed as she fell asleep thinking about Duloc and her friends.

She hoped that things would be okay......

* * *

Leah had woken up with a jolt from another dream about Duloc and wondered why but hoped that she would meet with Carley again and be in Duloc as they were busy repainting the room for the person moving in but had no clue.

She then got out of bed but saw David was still asleep and her mother had gone to work as she made breakfast and watching anime too as she was feeling a little lonely.

But she had a feeling that soon she'd been reunited with Carley again.......

* * *

Artie was nervous in Far, Far Away as he and Shrek knew that an new foe had entered the kingdom as they knew that only two people could help them as Snow was nervous about this idea as Fiona saw coldness in her eyes.

"They probably forgot about us.

Why bother?" she said.

"That's not true!

Carley and Leah wouldn't abandon us.

I know it." Shrek said as Artie agreed.

Merlin then used his magic to try and get them to come but Artie had a better idea as he saw Dragon as Shrek understood knowing what he was planning to do as he agreed.

"Let's do it." the ogre replied as they climbed onto Dragon's back.

They hoped their human friends could help.......

* * *

Later that night, Carley felt happy to be with Leah again as she hadn't seen her for a long while but was amazed that her friend was a web designer and a graphic designer as she was a writer and had made money from her Aria novels as that was how she'd gotten here but sensed that their friends in Duloc needed them as she wore her locket that she and Leah had been given by Fiona.

She wanted to talk to Leah about that but had a feeling she had been busy as she sighed but her ears picked up wingbeats as she heard something land outside as she snuck out of the house but was happy seeing Dragon along with Artie and Shrek as she hugged them but they were surprised at how she'd changed in appearance.

"Something bad happened, right?

That's why you guys came." she said as Artie agreed.

"Yes.

The Empress of Cold Hearts has shown up and is trying to take over but we need your and Leah's help as you guys are loyal to us." Artie said.

Carley nodded as she climbed onto Dragon's back as they smiled knowing that she would help them in a heartbeat as Shrek had a sleeping Leah over his shoulder as he got on beside Carley as they took off into the night.......


	3. Back In the World They Love

Once Upon A Friendship

**A/N Hrtr's more of the fic.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing as I know she liked it.**

**I hope that you like it.**

* * *

The Empress of Cold Hearts had been hiding underground in Far, Far Away's catacombs since Artie and his friends would try to find and destroy her but she wouldn't let that happen.

She had light icy blue skin with green eyes which were full og anger as she had escaped from Aria but knew that nobody from Aria would follow her here as she knew that soon Far, Far Away would be hers and that nobody would stop her.

* * *

Leah was surprised to wake up in the swamphouse as she wondered what was going on as she wondered how they'd gotten back here to the world they loved so much as she heard Carley yawn waking up as she smiled as she was happy to see her.

"Hey Leah-chan you okay?" she asked as Leah smiled.

"I'm fine.

Just a little surprised to be back in the swamp.

I see you're wearing your locket." she said.

"Where's yours?

Did you lose it?" she replied.

Leah shook her head.

"It got taken away by my Mom.

I kind of told her about all our adventures in Duloc.

But she didn't believe me and took it away." she answered.

"It's okay Leah-chan.

I hope the Empress of Cold Hearts hasn't done anything.

She left Aria after Ogre Child banished her.

She has the power to freeze a person's heart to Love.

We need to stop her." she answered.

Leah understood as she went back to sleep as Carley went to join Shrek and the others but saw worry in Shrek's hazel eyes as she wondered what was wrong as he knew that Kai was with the Empress of Cold Hearts and was under her spell.

The Empress of Cold Hearts had used his curiousity about his father Snowgre and had frozen his heart to Love as he'd turned against them as she understood.

"Don't worry Shrek-chan.

I'm sure that we can help get Kai back." she told him.

He hugged her as he knew he could count on her.

She smiled as they went to make breakfast.

* * *

Kai was looking up at the night sky as he was thinking about things as he saw the Empress of Cold Hearts return as she was waiting for the day that Far, Far Away would be hers as the half yeti and ogre teen was distracted as he felt anger in his heart as he knew that his uncle had lied to him about his birth father.

She knew that he would help as his desire to meet his birth parents drove him to help her.

She hoped nobody would stop her.......


	4. Reunited With Arian Friends

**Once Upon A Friendship**

**Okame.......**

**Me- Here's more of the story and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her reviews as they keep me going.**

**(Inyunaruto365 appears in a flash of jutsu.)**

**Inyunaruto365- Aww you're welcome Pricat for that.**

**We are friends after all.**

**Ogre Child- Are Jen and I going to be in this huh Your Highness?**

**Since the Empress of Cold Hearts did come from Aria.**

**Me- Yes you guys are in it.**

**It's not fun without you guys.**

**(Ogre Child does a happy dance at this)**

**Ogre Child- YES!!!!**

**(Pricat chuckles at the Ogreix Warrior's excitement)**

**Me- I don't blame you.**

**Let's get on with the fic okay?**

* * *

Later that day, Artie was nervous as he didn't know what the Empress of Cold Hearts was planning as she'd stolen Kai his adopted son from him and turned him against him and the others as he knew that Kai had been upset but hoped Shrek and the others were coming soon.

He could use their help as the people of Far, Far Away were worried about the Empress of Cold Hearts as they didn't want to become her victim and turn against the kingdom and him.

"_I wish I could fix this._

_Then Kai would be with me again." _he thought.

He hoped things in Duloc were okay as he hoped things were okay.........

* * *

At the swamp, Leah was sparring against Fiona in preparation for battling the Empress of Cold Hearts as they were using jutsu and swords but it was a very fierce battle as Shrek and Carley along with Puss were watching as it was very intense as both females weren't giving up without a fight or with whatever energy they had left in their bodies as Leah smiled seeing a certain ebony haired princess approach the swamp as Fiona was distracted as Leah adminstered the final blow as she sent the ogress off her feet.

"Yes I won!" the hazel eyed girl said.

Fiona got to her feet rubbing her arm.

"That was pretty clever using Snowdrop to win." she answered.

"Hey it doesn't matter who won.

At least it was fun." Leah answered as they shook hands.

Shrek watched as Snow hugged Fiona as they smiled broadly entering the house but he saw Carley's eyes go wide and smile evilly as she sensed two very strong and familiar Arian auras as Leah had a feeling who they belonged to.

"Shrek-chan!" they heard a voice scream in glee.

Ir belonged to a dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior with pointed ears which were covered by long tendril like dark hair as her dark eyes were filled with happiness as she hugged the male ogre as Carley giggled hugging Shrek too.

"Umm....... Carley could you tell Ogre Child to get off me please?" he pleaded.

The lilac red and black haired young adult nodded as she saw Jen walk out of the house.

He then shot a blast of his Gold Heart Ogreix hit his wife as she flew off Shrek but landed on her butt as she growled getting to her feet.

"Sorry about her.

She's on her Growth Pains so she's not acting normal.

Her hormones are all nuts right now." he told him.

Carley understood that as she knew how that felt as Ogre Child saw that she needed to stop the Empress of Cold Hearts as Leah and Ogre Child agreed as they saw her yawn as they had a feeling she was tired as they saw Shrek and Jen sparring which worried them.

"It's okay guys.

Jen has better control over his feelings towards Shrek-chan.

He's probably wanting to train." Ogre Child answered.

They saw her fall asleep while lying on the grass as they saw that Jen had stopped.

They then went inside but Jen was carrying Ogre Child inside as he knew coming here from Aria tired them but he had gotten rid of his fatigue by training as Fiona was happy to see them.

Jen then watched as Shrek carried Ogre Child to the spare room as Carley and Leah were staying in another spare room.

Jen hoped that they could stop the Empress of Cold Hearts.

* * *

Later that night the Empress of Cold Hearts had used her dark Arian magic to see what was happening at the swamp but growled seeing Ogre Child and Jen were there as she had a feeling Carley had brought them here as she knew she was the true ruler of Aria but Kai was curious about them as she had an idea.

"Who're they Mistress?

They're not from here." the ogre teen asked.

"They're the ones who drove me from Aria but here I have the upper hand." she said.

Kai then listened as she told him what she wanted him to do.

He was in awe as he went to the swamp to carry out his mission.

He hoped he could help his mistress as he went to Duloc and hoped that things would be okay as he couldn't wait to have fun with them.......

* * *

Later that night Leah noticed that Carley was still up but saw worry in her blue eyes as she had a feeling she was thinking about what was going on after they along with Ogre Child and Jen had heard from Shrek what had been happening and was trying to think of a way to help as she understood as they were quiet as she attempted to look at the stars in the night sky.

"You okay?" she heard someone say.

She felt Leah's hand on her shoulder and felt better.

"I will be once I figure out a way to help our friends." she answered.

She then saw somebody in her room as she smiled knowing who it was as a certain silver grey furred Psammeadis Knight was sitting on the bed in black pyjamas with purple sleeves.

"Izzard you're here!" Carley said hugging him.

He smiled seeing her become her Psammead form as she was happy to see him here as she yawned as she fell asleep by his side as Leah left them to sleep..........


	5. Seeing The Light Again

**Once Upon A Friendship**

**Okame........**

**Me- Wow the Empress of Cold Hearts is evil turning Kai against Shrek and the others.**

**I hope he'll be okay.**

**Inyunaruto365- He is acting like Sasuke searching for power.**

**I hope they save him.**

* * *

Kai chuckled as he arrived at the swamp as he remembered what his mistress had told him what to do as he knew that this was a good idea as he entered the swamp but Leah saw him as he prepared to use dark magic but Ogre Child blocked it as she and Jen saw that he had a seal on him.

"We can't hurt him.

He's Snowgre's son." Shrek told them.

Leah nodded as Kai tensed up hearing his father's name as pain flowed through him along with anger as Shrek saw the kid charge at her but a blast of Dragon Heart Ogreix sent him flying off his feet.

"Nobody hurts my friends." Carley said as Shrek smiled.

She then prepared to fight Kai as Shrek and Leah were nervous but Ogre Child knew she was okay as she kicked his butt as Kai left the swamp.

Leah and Izz were relieved seeing she was okay.

"What happened to him?" she asked as Shrek had heard.

He could see sadness in her blue eyes as he understood.

But they saw somebody they thought was dead as Snowgre lunged at his own son as Shrek was stunned but understood as he watched his cousin and Kai fight as Kai sent him to the ground as Jen had him under control.

"Snowg you okay?" Shrek said.

He nodded as it hurt him to talk as Ogre Child put a silver armoured on Snowgre's chest as she healed him but he was very weak and hoped he'd be okay as he was in the spare room but was asleep as Jen had detained Kai as he put a counter spell on the half yeti and ogre teen as he began to calm down but he left as they were relieved as they were worried about him.

Shrek hoped that Snowgre would be okay but had thought he died in the storm when he'd left Snowia after leaving Kai at the shelter but needed to talk to Snowgre about what had happened.

But Kai was nervous as he saw the Empress of Cold Hearts join him.

He wondered how his birth father had survived the storm that she'd created that fateful day knowing Snowgre was the ruler of Snowia and that Kai would inherit Snowia but that was why she'd wanted him as her ally.

She hoped he'd never find out the truth.

* * *

Snowgre's emerald green eyes opened as he saw Shrek by his bedside as he smiled knowing that he was curious about how he'd survived that storm that should've killed him but understood as immense levels of pain flowed through his light blue skinned and furred body as he was given pain killers.

"How did you survive Snowg?

I was worried about you.

Kai hasn't been himself since Artie and I adopted him.

The Empress of Cold Hearts froze over his heart." he answered.

Snowgre nodded in reply.

"I was frozen over so I wouldn't die because I know you guys and Kai needed me but I was frozen over until a dragon's flame thawed me but I had a feeling Kai needed me." he answered weakly.

Shrek nodded as he stroked his furred head as he was worried for his cousin as he knew that he had been through a lot.

He watched as he fell asleep.

He hoped that things would be okay.

He then left the room.

* * *

Kai had heard his birth father say that as the Empress of Cold Hearts looked worried as she knew that Jen had somehow broken the seal on him as he was angry at her as she saw magic glow in his eyes as he sent her flying as he knew where he belonged and it wasn't with her as he left her but hoped Shrek and the others would let him be part of their family.

He then saw Leah as he arrived at the swamp but she calmed down knowing he wouldn't hurt her as she noticed the seal was broken as she smiled knowing he was back to normal as he entered the swamp house.

Shrek and the others were surprised by this as Kai felt sad as he remembered what he'd done to his birth father while under the Empress of Cold Heart's spell but knew he was okay now.

He then hugged Kai as he sighed knowing that Kai was just frustrated and thought that the Empress of Cold Hearts could help him but now he knew that wasn't right.

Kai then had an idea as he entered the room Snowgre was in as he uaed his magic but they were surprised as he was healing him which shocked them but Kai smiled as he watched his father sleep.

He hoped he would forgive him when he woke up.......


	6. Learning to Trust

**Once Upon A Friendship**

Later the next morning, Shrek found Kai sitting outside looking at the grey sky as rain fell down as he knew that the teen was worried about what was happening to his birth father but he knew that he hadn't meant to hurt him as he sat beside him.

"Look Kai your father......... never meant to leave you at that shelter.

It was just his way of dealing." Shrek said.

"Dealing with what?" Kai asked him.

The elder ogre sighed as he knew Snowgre should be telling him this but decided that he needed to know.

"When you were born, your Mom was very ill and your father was trying to be strong but after she died, he was a mess and couldn't bear to let you get hurt so leaving you at that shelter was his way of erasing the pain but he was wrong but Artie and I heard about the storm so we decided to adopt you so you could feel like you have a family.

But he still loves you.

You're worried about him being angry because of the spell the Empress of Cold Hearts put on you right?

She used your hurt feelings to get to you.

Maybe you should talk to him." he told him.

Kai nodded as he waited until his father to wake up but smelt breakfast as he went to help his uncle cook breakfast.

He was very quiet as he went to get eggs but saw something that surprised him as he saw a young female ogre that was like him but she had brown eyes as he wondered what she was doing here.

"Hey you okay?" he said approaching her.

She nodded as she felt safe to be around him but she was scared about what her step mother would do to her if she found out that she had left.

"I-I'm Mya.

I've never seen another ogre kid like me before here.

What's your name?" she asked.

"Kai Myerson Pendragon." he answered.

She smiled as she heard that but was nervous as she had to go as Kai was confused as he had gotten enough eggs for breakfast but was thinking about Mya as he returned to the swamp.

He wanted to help her break free.

He hoped he could.

Fiona saw he was feeling a little better.

He told her about Mya as she understood.

She'd heard about a witch adopting a young ogre girl around his age but she and the others didn't know much about her as she was rarely seen around Duloc.

He sighed as he was breaking them for her.

They then saw Leah join them as she was curious about Kai.

She remembered hearing about him from Carley.

Kai was nervous as he wasn't making eye contact but she understood as she was like that herself around new people but made eye contact when she did get to know them.

"Kai it's okay.

Leah is one of our trusted friends.

She along with Carley has helped us many times.

You guys might become friends." she told him.

Kai nodded as they were helping her but Leah was listening to music on her MP3 player as Gorillaz was blasting out of her earbuds as Kai liked the music.

"It's by the Gorillaz.

They're awesome." she said as Kai understood.

She saw a familiar look in his emerald green eyes.

It was the look of loneliness.

She'd heard from Shrek how Snowgre had left Kai at a shelter in Snowia because he was a painful reminder of his wife Snowflake and he couldn't bear to deal with it so Kai had grown up in the shelter and had never been adopted until turning twelve when Snowgre had apparently died in a storm but Artie and Shrek had adopted Kai but the young teen lived with Artie but always was at the swamp hanging out.

She could relate to his feelings of being alone as she and her brother had been through a lot along with moving a lot as she had the same void that Kai had felt until she met Carley who shared the same feelings and loved the same things she did and the feelings faded but she knew what could help Kai.

"You hate being alone, right?

I know how you feel." she told him.

"Yeah right.

You have no clue how it feels to be alone." he said leaving the swamphouse.

She was worried as Fiona sighed knowing that the girl had only been trying to reach out to him but knew that talking about his feelings always upset him as she hoped that he'd be okay as Shrek joined them as he wanted Kai to talk to Snowgre as Leah explained to him.

"We need to find him before he does something stupid.

Or in a fight with hunters." he told them.

Leah then saw Carley join them as they left the house........

* * *

Kai was walking through the forest when he heard crying come from near a lake as he saw Mya and wondered what was wrong as he joined her as he saw she was hurt a little as she smiled sadly seeing he'd joined her as he wondered what was wrong with her.

"I-It's just my mother.

She got upset because I left." she said softly.

Kai felt bad about this as he hugged her as she cried into his arms as he knew how it felt to be alone as he heard them get caught in a trap as Mya was scared but Kai was mad as hunters surrounded them.

But Mya watched as somebody scared the hunters away as Shrek came out of the clearing along with Carley and Leah.

Kai smiled as they were cut down but Mya was hurt as he was by her side as Carley approached.

"Don't worry I won't hurt her.

Healus." she said as Dragon Heart Ogreix emitted from her hand.

Kai watched in awe as it healed Mya's wound.

"Thank you." Mya said as she leant on Kai for support.

Leah smiled knowing Kai was beginning to trust Carley.

She hoped he would learn to trust her too.......


End file.
